Ex-change
by Alice Torres
Summary: Un extraño objeto entra en Gensokyo ¿Que tan malo se puede poner?
1. Prologo

**\- **: Dialogo

: Pensamiento u Onomatopeyas

**" " **: Suceso o Acción

* * *

Gensokyo un mundo ilusorio separado del mundo exterior para preservar todas las leyendas, tradiciones, seres vivos y objetos que el mundo ha olvidado, creado por 3 grandes sabios y protegido por "la gran barrera Hakurei" , en esta viven humanos y youkai en una armonía que a veces es interrumpida por "incidentes" creados para diferentes objetivos .

La sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei es la encargada de resolver estos incidentes, pero a veces una de los 3 sabios decide intervenir, ya sea porque el peligro es podría afectar gravemente a Gensokyo o solo por su interés común.

En una noche oscura donde las estrellas podían verse más brillantes de lo común algo cayó en el Bosque de la magia cubierta en llamas, una mujer rubia con pelo corto la cual poseía 9 colas usaba un atuendo tradicional japonés azul y blanco detecto este extraño objeto mientras estaba cocinando, apresurada le fue a la habitación de su ama para contarle de la situación.

-Yukari-sama, Yukari sama, despierte… (La Kitsune moviendo a su ama para que esta se pudiera levantar de su profundo sueño, ya que esta era famosa por ser capaz de dormir días enteros, esta al ver que sus intentos no daban frutos, coloco su boca en el oído de su ama)

-YUKARI-SAMAAAA! (Con un gran grito la Kitsune consiguió despertar a su ama)

Del futón salió una soñolienta mujer rubia con un cabello largo pero desordenado la cual traía puesta una pijama blanca.

-¿Qué sucedeehhhhh….. Ran? (Dijo la mujer con un gran bostezo)

-Acaba de ingresar un nuevo objeto a Gensokyo (Yukari la interrumpió poniendo su mano en su boca)

-¿Pero siempre ingresan cosahhhh…..? ¿Que lo hace especial a este?

-Este objeto cayó del espacio como si fuera una estrella, no cree que estoy pueda ser algo peligroso. (Algo alterada decía mientras Yukari volvía a su futón)

-Si tanto te preocupa… mañana daré un vistazohhhh, no creo debamos preocuparnos mucho después de todo los Lunarians si quisieran enfrentarnos lo harían de cara a caraaahhh Si algo malo pasara y los Lunarians fueran los responsables, yo misma iría a la capital lunar a atacarlos (Ran aun preocupada veía como su ama se volvía a dormir mientras parecía que decía cosas a si misma)

De pronto una niña castaña con ropa china , orejas y 2 colas de gato entro corriendo apresura.

-Ran-sama! (Decía mientras estaba casi a punto de llorar)

-¿Qué sucede Chen? (Ran se levantó yendo a consolar a Chen con un abrazo)

-Sniff Vi que Ran-sama dejo la comida en la estufa SniffLuego trate de cocinar por mi cuenta….. Pero ¡LO HECHE A PERDER RAN-SAMAAAA! (Chen se aferró más a Ran)

-No pasa nada… ahora lo soluciono todo Chen (Ran alzo su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Chen, de pronto humo empezó a salir de la cocina, Ran se separó de Chen y fue corriendo a la cocina para encontrarla en llamas)

-Cheeeennnnn!

**Bosque de la magia**

El objeto había creado un pequeño cráter en la tierra, de pronto alguien se acercó intentando agarrarlo.

-AyQuema (La persona intento de nuevo tocando un boto del objeto, lo cual activo una cuenta regresiva)

-Esta esfera ¿Qué es un reloj? Tal vez las kappas sepan algo. (La persona recogió la esfera y se la llevo)

**El día siguiente**

-~~~-chan (Una voz sonaba)

-~~~-chan, despierta. (La voz se hacía más clara pero no era familiar)

-5 minutos más….

-Cirno-chan, despierta!

-¡Ya entendí, Ran! Un minuto que acaba de decir (Yukari miraba a la hada peliverde enfrente de ella y sus alrededores, ella no estaba en su casa pero las dudas se fueron cuando vio sus manos)

Yukari salió corriendo mientras la hada peliverde la seguía volando, sus pasos cesaron cuando se encontró con un lago, ella se acercó a la orilla para ver su rostro y efectivamente no era ella, cabello celeste y corto, baja estatura, alas de hielo y una vestimenta azul y blanca.

-¿Qué está pasando? (Decía mientras se agarraba su cara)

**Espero que les guste este pequeño prologo, no soy dueño de Touhou project.**


	2. Identidad

\- : Dialogo

_aa _: Pensamiento u Onomatopeya

( ) : Suceso o Acción

**Bosque Mágico**

Yukari está en un lago mientras veía que su apariencia había cambiado o mejor dicho su cuerpo, ella intentaba volar pero cada vez que lo intentaban sus alas hacían movimientos incorrectos, después de todo es difícil manejar 6 alas a la vez.

-Cirno-chan! (Una hada peliverde con una coleta amarrada con un listón amarillo, la cual utilizaba una camisa blanca junto a un vestido celeste, bajaba del cielo algo preocupada)

-Cirno-chan que haces corriendo así de la nada, ya es hora de ir a la aldea (Decía la hada un poco molesta)

-No voy a ir….. (Dijo Yukari con una voz baja) Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer (Viendo al hada se decidió caminar pasando junto a ella)

-Cirno-chan BAKA! (Dijo la hada molesta mientras se marchaba del lugar)

-¿Ahora como llegare al templo Hakurei a pie? (Se preguntaba Yukari cuando se percató de algo) Si yo estoy aquí eso significa que… _Rayos, tengo que impedir que esa hada de hielo haga una locura con mi cuerpo_ (Yukari se fue corriendo mientras agitaba sus alas para ver si podía volar)

**Mansión Scarlet Devil**

En medio de un bosque cerca de un lago se encontraba una gran mansión rojiza con ventanas selladas, y una reja custodiada por una luchadora de artes marciales. Esta mansión estaba liderada por una vampira llamada Remilia Scarlet la cual anteriormente había causado un incidente, intentado cubrir todo Gensokyo con una niebla escarlata para así ella pueda salir libremente durante el día, aunque sus planes fueron arruinados por la sacerdotisa del templo Haurei, nada se comparó cuando una ladrona entro al sótano de la mansión y descubrió a su hermana menor, Flandre Scarlet.

**Sótano**

Una niña rubia que poseía un par de alas con cristales de colores colgantes se levanta, pero algo estaba mal el lugar donde estaba no le era familiar a pesar de eso se levantó de su cama mirando un desastre por toda la habitación, ella encontró un espejo en el suelo cuando lo recogió podía ver el reflejo de toda la habitación pero no el suyo, al toca el centro del espejo una luz salió pero al volver a ver esta podía verse perfectamente, miraba sus ojos rojos y su cabello rubio pero más que eso ella miraba su cara la cual estaba a punto de estallar en llanto pero a pesar de eso ella estaba feliz.

-Lo…. Lo…. Lo logre (Decía llorando mientras sonreía) _¡Crash! _(Ella soltó el espejo pero no se movió del lugar ya que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando)

De pronto alguien entro a la habitación, no se trataba de nadie más que la sirvienta de la mansión la cual estaba un poco sorprendía al ver la cara de Flandre con lágrimas.

-¿Se encuentra bien Flandre-sama? (Decía la sirvienta de cabello plateado acercándose)

-No pasa nada (Decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se ponía a sonreír)

-Entonces cámbiense de ropa y suba que el desayuno está listo (La sirvienta dio la vuelta y subió la escalera)

-Si!_ Tengo que disfrutar este día lo mejor que pueda_

**Bosque de Bambú**

Una chica peliblanca con una camisa blanca y unos overoles rojos con talismanes pegados estaba saltando de felicidad.

-¡Libre! ¡Ahora soy libre! ¡Ya no tengo que preocuparme por traer desgracia a los demás! (Decía en voz alta mientras alguien la observaba de lejos)

-Que interesante, habrá perdido el juicio… _tal vez deba informar a Kaguya-sama_ (Decía una niña con cabello negro y orejas de conejo)

**Espero que les guste, ¿Quien es quien? adivinenlo, no soy dueño de Touhou project.**


End file.
